Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Poisons Subcat of drugs for all that were said to be poisons. Would also include all poisonous plants. --LauraCC (talk) 20:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Could be a subcat of weapons, too. --LauraCC (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Support but if it's going to include plants I wonder if it should be called 'Poisonous substances'. 31dot (talk) 20:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm also not sure all poisonous plants are weapons per se. Maybe it doesn't matter. 31dot (talk) 20:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so those which are only mentioned as drugs could go under weapons. I agree with the substances idea. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I might see if there's any more discussion and maybe create it in a few days or so, unless some other issue comes up. 31dot (talk) 20:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. This page has been awfully dead lately. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) No other issues have been raised. --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :So we seem to have agreed on 'poisonous substances'; should it be a subcat of drugs? Chemical compounds? Still not sure about weapons. 31dot (talk) 17:29, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, not all of them are deliberately synthesized by a scientist compounds; some are naturally occurring and only poison those who take it by chance. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :I would tend to lean towards a subcat of chemical compounds(even water is categorized that way) with the appropriate articles having drugs as an additional category(if they don't already). 31dot (talk) 18:36, September 14, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense. :) --LauraCC (talk) 18:37, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Fair Haven A subcat to Category:Holographic programs, similar to those existing for the Dixon Hill series and The Adventures of Captain Proton, for all those items/characters etc. originating from the Fair Haven program. Kennelly (talk) 20:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds very useful; support. Though it was only seen twice, there's lots of things and people mentioned. --LauraCC (talk) 17:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Wouldn't the name have to be Paris 042? - 00:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I don't see why that would be the main name, but it could be a redirect. I think it would be more recognizable by the name "Fair Haven" anyway. --LauraCC (talk) 13:50, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Categories don't redirect, and Fair Haven isn't used for the pages about the program. - 17:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, so how about a redirect to "Paris 042" - "Fair Haven holoprogram"? Then you can name the category "Fair Haven". --LauraCC (talk) 17:03, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::No. If we're going to use that name, the other pages need to be renamed first. - 17:08, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough. --LauraCC (talk) 17:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Tech related Category:Android technology (for things like Cortex circuits) and Category:Starship technology (for things equipped to starships). --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Support "Artificial lifeform components" and Spacecraft components", assuming there are enough pages for each. Also, don't just jump to starships, follow the already existing tree down if you're intention is to create a new, parallel branch. - 06:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, the list of parts at Soong-type android is one place to start for the former. --LauraCC (talk) 17:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and I see your point about spacecraft. But "Artificial lifeform components" is a mouthful. What might be a shorter, better term? --LauraCC (talk) 18:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Desserts Subcat of "Foods and beverages". Judging by the list @dessert, Category:Earth desserts won't be far behind. There's the foods Tuvok made in as well. --LauraCC (talk) 21:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :It might help if you actually list what will go where. - 21:11, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The ones on the dessert page list are earth desserts. --LauraCC (talk) 21:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Political movements For Category:Philosophical movements involved in politics specifically, such as the resistance movements. Some are just religious, or ideal-based. --LauraCC (talk) 17:17, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. No benefit. - 20:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Engineering conditions A possible better name for the suggestion seen here. Now that the incidents are redirects, we can still have those redirects filed in such a category. And in the interest of nomenclatural consistency, it matches "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Comment. I am not quite sure about this. Can you come up with a full list? Tom (talk) 18:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Blackout (power) and Brown-out come to mind. The previous article also listed warp core breach, hull breach, and neutron fatigue. Explosive decompression, etc. It's really hard to find these because they're all over the place; that's one of the reasons I, like others, thought this a category worth making in the first place. There's no super category called Category:Engineering to put them in, either. Some are in "energy", some in "physics", and so on. --LauraCC (talk) 19:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The "Engineering" category is more or less Technology, and the examples aren't technology, they are just related to technology. This is why a full list of articles that this would apply to is needed, since that would help with naming and where this should be in the tree, or if it should be a category at all. - 19:21, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Engineering makes me think of a ship/station, etc's engineering section and all things related to it. Technology could be an alien electric toothbrush. I have a partial list above; would appreciate others helping me add to it, if they can think of something that goes there, using my examples as, well, examples (of the kind of thing that goes there.) As I said above, it's hard to find them, they're everywhere. --LauraCC (talk) 19:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) *Antimatter explosion *Blackout (power) *Brown-out *Electromechanical discharge *Forced chamber explosion *Explosive decompression *sub-micron fracture *Hull stress *Microfractures *Hull breach *Warp core breach *Cold start *Neutron fatigue *Leak **power leak **coolant leak **Radiation leak/Reactor leak **fuel containment leak **Plasma leak/plasma injector leak/Electroplasma leak **thorium leak **neutrino leak **antimatter leak ** gas leak **tachyon leak ....so far --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Classifications Pursuant to Talk:Class 3 humanoid, how about Category:Classifications? Would have as subcats the pre-existing categories "spacecraft classifications" and "astronomical classifications", as well as contain all the other types of "classes", such as Classification R-3. --LauraCC (talk) 19:10, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Where is this suppose to go? - 20:58, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Subcats for Government officials That category is quite crowded (over 300 entries), so a few subcats might be good. "US presidents" is my first priority, we have a dozen or so of them. Also "Kings and queens" and "Klingon councilors". Kennelly (talk) 16:26, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :I like this. :) --LauraCC (talk) 19:28, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :But maybe "Earth government officials", then "Presidents" could come first, with US presidents as a further subcat. --LauraCC (talk) 15:58, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Personal care See my list at User:LauraCC/Personal care. I changed from "Grooming tools" it to "Personal care" because some are chemical compounds, like Conditioning agent, and concepts, like Personal hygiene, not tools. If anyone can think of a better name for the category, go ahead. --LauraCC (talk) 16:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Where is this suppose to go? - 20:50, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I thought it would be helpful because it collects all things which are personal care products, ideas, and tools. I was browsing the culture category and some of these were there, then remembered a list I had begun long ago of "grooming tools", realized that it might be helpful to include things which were not tools per say, but related to the subject of grooming, hygiene, and well-being, but beyond medical tools. Those things people applied to themselves, or just enjoyed for luxury but seemed to have physical benefits too. "Hygiene" seems too sterile, so I thought "Category:Personal care". --LauraCC (talk) 16:14, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. - 20:16, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Oh, when you say "go", you mean, what category would it be a sub-cat of? I suppose Category: Medical equipment,Category:Fashion, and Category: Drugs. --LauraCC (talk) 20:21, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Any other input? I don't want this to fall by the wayside. Incidentally, I suppose you could call it Category:Grooming. --LauraCC (talk) 15:55, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Soups Another subcat for "Foods and beverages" for all items described as soups, including stews and broths. Kennelly (talk) 14:02, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Support. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, November 14, 2016 (UTC) "Fuels" From the Materials and substances page. I think there's enough on each list to warrant a category each. --LauraCC (talk) 17:16, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. - 20:16, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Didn't realize that explosives had one already. But why not fuels? --LauraCC (talk) 20:18, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Transportation Would hold Category:Vehicles, Category:Roads, and things like Riding animals, which are used for transportation as well as recreation. --LauraCC (talk) 18:48, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Where is this suppose to go? - 20:16, November 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm not certain. This was posed as a result of animals not being vehicles, but used for transportation nonetheless. --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Oaths and vows As per the list @ oath. Would be a subcat of Category:Culture, or Category:Philosophy --LauraCC (talk) 18:50, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in Category:Memory Alpha images (technology)? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Follow the split of the tools category into household, engineering, etc when creating these categories. --LauraCC (talk) 19:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Unused and deleted subcats Would there be any interest in splitting this category into further subcategories, such as "Unused production material (individuals)", etc? Or would that work better as a list? --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It would make finding such types of things easier in these massive categories. --LauraCC (talk) 15:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Stunt performer images To restart a short discussion we had eight years ago, I see the point to split the "Category:Memory Alpha images (stunt performers)" because of the pov problem we have with it right now. My suggestion is: We keep the image category to collect the images of stunt performers from behind the scenes and create a subcategory "Category:Memory Alpha images (stunt doubles)" to sort all the images of stunt doubles we have. To be further consistent without creating a new pov problem, we could have the hidden category "Category:Memory Alpha images (stunt actors)" to gather all the images which depicting stunt performers but have an in-universe pov. This would also be a subcategory of the "Category:Memory Alpha images (stunt performers)". Any suggestions? Tom (talk) 12:58, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :I have no issue with splitting the categories, but real world categories should be separated from in-universe categories, even at the image/file level. As such, I do like the idea, but I dislike the execution. :Perhaps a template added to these images (similar to the remastered concept) might be better to indicate that this is a "stunt double" image, rather than mixing the POVs on such categories. :One of the big issues I currently have with the usage of the "stunt performer" image category is that it's being used for any appearance of someone who has done stunts on a Trek show, whether they are playing a character on screen, acting as a stunt double for only a single scene, or otherwise. :I DO have issue with only indicating stunt performers in this manner, as I see no reason why they should be split out in this manner, while other performers aren't done in the same way. :As such, I oppose the current concept of the category split for those reasons, but again, I do appreciate the idea, I do like the idea, but I think that we need to find an alternate avenue to implement it. -- sulfur (talk) 13:27, November 13, 2016 (UTC)